


Warm

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin Gets Sick, It's All Cute Here Folks, M/M, Now with art by Kuinshi!, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, So Kind Of a Sick-fic I Guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: I did tell you to stay home, Detective,Connor says.Now you're getting my moquette all wet.Written for Convin Week, Day Four: First Kiss.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Un'betad. Just a cute lil' something. Enjoy!

  
Gavin really doesn't take it well when Captain Fowler pairs him up with Connor.

He screams. He curses. He gets reprimanded and storms out of the room, eyeing Connor as if it's all his fault and muttering something about the weather that really doesn't have much to do with the situation at hand.

Connor imagines he'd just run out of insults.

  
That night, when Hank is visiting him and telling him that everyone needs some blankets in the house, Connor mentions it. Hank gets angry at first, but then sighs and wears his coat as he bids him goodbye a few hours later, offering Connor a smile and a pat on his back. Which, the android imagines, is supposedly a way to reassure him about his and Gavin's collaboration. But Connor doesn't need any reasurrance.

Still, he smiles up at Hank and says goodbye back. His flat always seems so dark and silent when he leaves.

Connor wonders if this is what cold feels like.

  
~*~

  
It's raining when Gavin finally gets on the crime scene, half an hour late. He's soaked from head to toe as he swears loudly to the freezing air, shivering slightly when he moves around the corpses on the floor to analyze them.

Connor takes off his scarf, the only warm item he's currently wearing, and quietly hands it to the detective.

It's not actually his. Well, it is - it was Hank's. He gave it to Connor. Because this is the worst, coldest winter Detroit has faced ever since 2020, and because he was drunk and Connor was taking him back to his home and Hank always gets generous after drinking.

Gavin makes a face at the scarf, turning his head at it with a disgusted grimace on his mouth.

He still takes it, though.

  
~*~

They're at the police station the following day, and Gavin comes to his desk with his nose red and his hands closed in fists around a red scarf. Connor stares at it curiously as the detective pulls and kneades at it, exhaling a nervous sigh as he comes to a stop in front of him.

He says he's sorry, really he is, but he lost the scarf somewhere. He wasn't feeling so good yesterday night, and he must have forgotten it at the bar he went to, but when he came running back to it the scarf was nowhere to be seen. So he figured he'd give Connor a new one.

_It's not new, actually_ , he says, somewhat apologetic. Connor tilts his head.

_What is it, if it isn't new, then_ , he replies.

Gavin just leaves the scarf on the desk, glances at Connor one last time, and walks back to his station.

~*~

  
The scar is soft. It's red. Connor thinks it definitely suits Gavin.

He likes to wrap it around his neck and analyze the faint traces of DNA left on it even at home, wondering when was the last time Detective Reed wore it and smiling pleasently down at it when Hank isn't watching.

Hank still leaves after the game, but the house suddenly doesn't feel as cold as it did before.

  
~*~

Next time they visit another crime scene, there's not much to investigate upon. The snow has hidden and contaminated most of what could have been useful to their investigation.

_Fuck_ , says Gavin, and then sneezes loudly. Connor informs him that his vitals suggest he might have a fever soon.

Gavin tells him to shup up.

And then they're at a bar ouside the city, discussing work, and Gavin's hands are closed all around a cup of hot chocolate. He keeps sniffling every ten seconds. Connor politely advises him to stay home until the end of the week.

_And let you solve the case without me?_ Says Gavin, offering him a small smile.

Connor blinks, surprised, and tries to smile back. He still hasn't learnt how to do it properly.

But it makes Gavin's grin wider, so he considers it perfect.

  
~*~

_I did tell you to stay home, Detective_ , Connor says. _Now you're getting my moquette all wet._

Gavin just coughs and curses and sneezes, and Connor simply can't bring himself to actually be irritated at all the snow the detective's brought inside his flat. He takes a towel from the bathroom, helps Gavin dry himself up, gives him a change of clothes and gets a warm shover running.

_You can stay here_ , he offers.

Gavin shivers even as he shakes his head no. _You don't have to do this._

_I know_ , Connor smiles. _But I want to._

~*~

Gavin has, unsurpisingly, a fever. Connor orders him to stay on his couch and not leave the flat until he's feeling better.

Gavin insists that he is, in fact, feeling better already. Connor reminds him he's a walking truth detector.

Gavin groans and buries himself deeper underneath the blankets. Connor silently slips his fingertips underneath them as well, furrowing his brows as he tries to _feel_.

But there's no warmth. Connor can't feel that.

_You look like you're taking a crap_ , Gavin mocks him. _What's with the focused gaze?_

He chukles at his own stupid words. His face is all red because of the flu, and his voice sounds rough and his eyes are slightly shiny.

Whatever the bubbling sensation in his stomach is, Connor can feel _that_.

  
~*~

By the fourth night Gavin spends in his home, Connor finds himself unexplicably snuggled up underneath the blankets as well. Gavin is breathing against the back of his neck, his arms wrapped all around him, and Connor knows his fever has completely gone away.

He still goes into stand-by mode when Gavin holds him tighter in his sleep, refusing to aknowledge the information.

~*~

_You and Reed_ , Hank says. _The fuck?_

Connor tilts his head. He pretends he doesn't know what Hank's talking about.

_I've seen him giving you the queer eye_ , Hank continues. _And you giving it **back**! How- how did that happen?_

Connor shrugs. Gavin catches his gaze from his desk, and grins and winks at him with both his eyes closed.

_See, that's what I mean_ , Hank grumbles.

Connor shrugs again, smiling down to himself.

  
~*~

They're on their way to a crime scene again, and the snow is falling silently to the ground. Gavin asks him what his favourite season is, and Connor says that he's not quite sure and that he's usually the only one to think of personal questions, so Gavin should just focus on answering and leave the asking to him.

Gavin laughs, amused and unnecessarily loud as usual, hands buried deep in the pockets of his heavy coat to protect them from the cold. When he suddenly stops, and lets them fall to his hips as he looks intently up at Connor, the android blinks curiously down at him and stops as well.

Gavin kisses him. He shivers slightly just afterwards, cursing the cold weather and his whole existance as Connor does not kiss back.

He says he's sorry, that he just _assumed_ that Connor liked him too, that-

Connor kisses him back, just a little late.

He smiles against Gavin's mouth, and thinks _this_ , this is what warm might feel like.

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=287206o)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=oqytua)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Take a look at my Convin fanfic too if you want to, [But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854904).
> 
> The AMAZING fanart that you see up here (isn't it beautiful???) was drawn by the incredible [KUINSHI](http://kuinshi.tumblr.com/). Go and show her some love! You can reblog the original post with her art [HERE](http://kuinshi.tumblr.com/tagged/i%20had%20no%20idea%20what%20to%20draw%20for%20this%20day%20until%20i%20read%20this%20oneshot). I love it so much it hurts.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) or if you don't want to use the link, my url is 99millionmilesaway .


End file.
